The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
Display apparatuses include display panels for outputting pictures or images.
In recent years, as the trend is larger and compact display panels, a special mounting device for installing display apparatus on a wall is needed.
Typically, standing type stands and wall-mounting type stands are separately provided, and thus one of the stands has to be selected when purchasing a display apparatus. Accordingly, if it is intended to change in mounting type after the purchase, the changing stand has to be separately purchased.